Welcome Home Insanity!
by Garangel
Summary: The daughter of Stein and a girl that can turn into a claymore... Attending Shibusen is one thing, but what happens when two girls fall in love with a teacher and a boy that can turn into a scythe? Will their feelings be answered...? OCXStein OCXSoul


_A/N: Whoot my first Soul Eater fanfiction. I'm quite proud. :)_

_(Note this chapter has not been edited yet; so PLEASE excuse any grammar mistakes and or spelling mistakes.)_

Pairings: Kaede (BlankStareOfDoom's OC) X Soul, Taiki (my OC) X Stein

**Welcome Home Insanity!**

Chapter One: His Daughter And The Claymore

A healthy soul...resides in a healthy mind...and a healthy body...

The bell chimed as class began, Soul didn't appear happy as he sat in his seat, the seat next to him. which used to be Maka's, was now empty. During the past battles, somehow their wavelength connection had completely dissolved, and they could no longer be partners. Heart broken, Maka decided to go to her mother, in hopes that the wavelength between her and Soul would return. But now, Soul was Meisterless.

Two rows in front of the emo-ing Soul sat two girls. One had long brown hair with blue dyed tips and bangs; her hair pulled up into a tight, spiky, ponytail. Her blue eyes skimmed the sheet of paper she was currently doodling on while the students waited for their homeroom teacher. Beside her sat another girl with violet colored hair. Her head was plastered to her desk, attempting to hide herself. On her cheek was a familiar stitching that looked like that of a semi-insane doctor the students knew very well. The brunette turned to her friend, "Kaede-chan, what's wrong? Did your dad try experimenting on you again?" It was true, Kaede was the daughter of Franken Stein, however she wasn't birthed the normal way; she was, how you would say, a test tube baby.

Kaede merely groaned, "Leave me alone, Taiki, I don't want to talk about it." Taiki blinked, about to say something when she was cut off by the sound of squealing wheels. The eyes of the students moved to the door where Dr. Franken Stein had fallen out of his chair and rolled across the floor. He stared up at his students, "Alright let's start class." He stood up, dusting himself up and straightened his chair, "Today I was going to show you a marvelous experiment I compeleted last night, however my daughter refused to stand half naked in front of the class." At that moment Kaede's face turned bright red as she attempted to burrow into her desk.

All of the faces of her classmates turned to stare at Kaede, and as they did Stein spoke up once again, "For you see, last night I found a way to 'enhance' the female body," He gestured to Kaede's chest, "and as you can see, I had succeeded." Before the good doctor could go into detail, the bell rang announcing that class was over, in which Kaede flew out the door, leaving Taiki behind; dumbfounded. Stein sighed, "Oh well I guess I'll have to tell you later." He waved his hand as he sat in his wheely chair, "That's it for today, you're dismissed." Taiki stood, collecting her books, feeling terrible for the humiliation that Kaede would recieve for the next few months.

She looked to Stein's desk, noticing he was missing, where could he have gone?

Outside, Kaede sat on one of the many balconies of Shibusen, trying to hid from the sexual comments and jokes of the male student body. She frowned when she heard the familiar squeaking of wheels.

Stein gave her a comical smile as he wheeled up behind her, "Neh, Kaede-chan, what's the matter?"

She groaned, "You publically humiliated me; what do you THINK is the matter?!"

"I did?" The familiar sound of him turning his screw arose as he processed his thoughts, "Neh, it's all for the better! It's so that Soul-kun will accept you as a partner, I had heard he like women with big br--"

Kaede growled, punching her father in the head, "Idiot!"

In the doorway stood Taiki, she sighed, Kaede always fought with Stein; it's just how their family worked. She strode to Kaede's side, holding her arm, "Kaede-chan that's enough." But then she turned her attention to Stein, who was lighting a new cigarette, "....Stein-hakase, may I remind you that this is a school environment and speaking of--enhancing your daughter's sexual appeal--is strictly against school rules...espeically in front of the male students."

He laughed, "Neh neh, my apologies Taiki-chan; it won't happen again."

Taiki shook her head, pulling Kaede away, "C'mon Kaede-chan, I'll treat you to some coffee."

After the two left, Stein wheeled himself back to his lab. For the next couple hours Stein found himself stuck in front of his computer; grading papers, failing the students he could care less about, but most importantly Taiki continued to come to mind. He knew that she was a Weapon, but she had no Meister--and that could lead to him having to fail her. But it resonated in his mind that it would be cruel to fail her for having a special wavelength.

Taiki was certainly special, she was a Claymore type Weapon, with a very odd type of wavelength. She was like Black Star, no one could really match up with her wavelength. It resonated in his mind that she may never find a partner, and that perhaps he should take it upon himself to become her Meister. It _was_ one of his talents, and he was quite interested in her.

He spun on his chair, coming to a halt once again in front of the computer screen. With a few twists of his screw; he began to type.

Kaede hid her face behind the many bandages she had gotten from a mini-mart on the way to the coffee shop. She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as Taiki helped her wrap her face.

"Why don't you stay with me? You won't get experimented on there." Taiki suggested, finishing up Kaede's facial wrap.

Kaede shook his head, "He'd be devestated, and he'd dissect on a new victim. The last time I refused to let him experiment on me, Sid-sensei was turned into a zombie!"

"So that really was Stein-hakase's doing?"

"I don't really know...but it might as well be! He had the motive to do it!"

Taiki shook her head, dropping her hands to the side, "You're done m'dear, now let's go have some coffee hmmm?" Kaede blinked, turning back to the brunette, "Coffee? You hate coffee." Taiki smiled to her friend, "But you don't. Besides they sell tea as well silly!"

The two exited from the bathroom, Kaede heading towards a vacant table as Taiki went up to the counter to buy their drinks. The violet haired girl sighed as she stared out the window. It was beginning to rain, and oh how she hated to walk home in the rain. Her day dreams were cut short when a cup of coffee appeared in her line of vision, "Here," Taiki cut in, "Cream and sugar right?" Kaede nodded, taking the cup, "Thanks."

The two sat in silence for a couple of moments, the only noises were the sips they made as they took quick gulps of the warm liquids in their cups. "So...have you found a partner yet?" Kaede asked between sips. Taiki shook her head, "No, no one can match up to my wavelength," She sighed, placing her cup on the table, "I fear that I won't be able to find one..."

Kaede looked up from her cup, "You'll find one, don't worry."

Taiki sighed, "I hope you're right."

After an hour of chatting the two stood, disposing of their empty cups, and bid each other good-bye. Kaede rushed out of the shop as quickly as possible, knowing that Stein would not be happy if she stayed out any later. He attempted to be a good father, however sometimes he utterly failed at it.

Taiki, on the other hand, lived alone on the other side of Death City. She had lived with her brother Itazaro, but unfortunately for her he died six years ago when she was the age of 10. Though she had gotten used to living and taking care of herself; her brother had left her with those life skills.

When she arrived home she flicked on the lights, sighing as she greeted the empty house. She threw her school bag into the corner and slunk towards the kitchen. She was also used to eating dinner by herself, but sometimes she would talk to her kitchen appliances, which she had given names to when she was smaller. Though those names had seemed to disappear over the eighteen years she'd lived there.

After cleaning up after herself, she headed off to bed. Quickly taking a shower and changing into a clean pair of pants and shirt, and then continued to fling herself onto the bed. She stared out her window at the creepy moon, which was laughing more than ever on this night. She sighed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and then proceeded to fold her arms behind her head. She stared at the ceiling, "...tomorrow....I'll find a Meister....and if not....just let them fail me..."

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
